


Nerfed

by ShanaRHager



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Parody, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "Kronos Unveiled" scene from the movie.  A gamer seeks to uncover Mr. Sakurai's plans and makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerfed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

            The compound was dark and nearly empty, and it was nighttime.  Hidden in a corridor, a young woman watched Mr. Sakurai exit a room and meet his bodyguards at the end of the hallway.  As soon as she was confident they were gone, she slipped inside on catlike feet.

            She sat at a large computer screen and tapped the keyboard, waking up the machine.  When prompted for a password, she bit her lip, thinking back to the mysterious word she’d found on the bottom of her Nintendo 3DS.  _Kronos._   Inspiration struck, and she typed the word into the password box.

            _Verifying…_

            _Access granted._

            The young woman breathed out a prayer of thanks and scrolled down the main menu, stopping when she reached the “Character Stats” option.  It was what she was looking for.  She moved the mouse and clicked on it, waiting.

            Suddenly, her breath caught.  All of her favorite Super Smash Bros. characters began to flash across the screen, their stats dramatically reduced.  Her hackles rose at once.  Something fishy was going on here.  But what was Mr. Sakurai up to?

            MARIO: NERFED

            PEACH: NERFED

            BOWSER: NERFED

            YOSHI: NERFED

            BOWSER, JR.: NERFED

            ROSALINA AND LUMA: NERFED

            LINK: NERFED

            ZELDA: NERFED

            SHEIK: NERFED

            GANONDORF: NERFED

            PIT: NERFED

            PALUTENA: NERFED

            DARK PIT: NERFED

            KIRBY: NERFED

            META KNIGHT: NERFED

            FOX: NERFED

            FALCO: NERFED

            PIKACHU: NERFED

            LUCARIO: NERFED

            GRENINJA: NERFED

            OLIMAR: NERFED

            SAMUS: NERFED

            The list went on and on.  The young woman’s heart pounded, and her head spun.  Mr. Sakurai was definitely up to something sinister!  In the next breath, another thought struck her.  In the “Search” box, she typed in “Luigi”.  The computer loaded for a few seconds and then announced: “BUFFED”.

            She smiled and slumped in relief, but it was short lived.

            Just then, a prompt to view a top secret file flashed across the screen.  The woman clicked “Yes” and then watched, horrified, as Mr. Sakurai’s scheme was unveiled to her.  He was planning to nerf the most popular Smash characters, hoping to draw them to less enticing games, and then collect their tears of frustration to use as energy!  A countdown timer now filled the screen—there were ten minutes left until the plan was implemented.  She had to get out of here!  She had to warn everybody!

            Just as she got up to leave, a warning siren sounded.  She’d been discovered!  As the _tromp_ of many boots thundered in her direction, she frantically combed the room in search of a weapon.  As soon as her fingers closed around her choice, the door blew open, and thousands of guards began pouring in…


End file.
